


IwaOi Horror Week day 2

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Prompt Fic, day 2 Demon vs knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, a darkness have started to fall. Days became shorter, nights became unbearable. All life started to slowly die, animals running away to find sanctuary in a safer place. The humans prayed, begged for salvation, someone to come and save them from the darkness, from death.Their prayers were answered when a knight in a shining armor riding into their dying village.





	IwaOi Horror Week day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of IwaOi Horror Week, Demon vs Knight. Angst slightly more heavy on this one.
> 
> Never ever written so damn fast in my whole life. I need to produce almost all of these prompts before thursday, because I'm going away for the weekend. And on top of that sick with sinusitis and sore throat.
> 
> Life can only get better! Enjoy!

# The Demon King and his Royal Knight

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, a darkness have started to fall. Days became shorter, nights became unbearable. All life started to slowly die, animals running away to find sanctuary in a safer place. The humans prayed, begged for salvation, someone to come and save them from the darkness, from death. 

Their prayers were answered when a knight in a shining armor riding into their dying village. They pledged him _‘Save us from this hell. Kill the demon king, the one cursing our land.’_

A sadness reflected in his deep green eyes, but he nodded. Because he was there to save them from this hell. Their suffering had been enough.

 

His journey carried on, lead him through dark forests, through haunted valleys, but he did not stop, not until he was standing on the other side of the castle gate. The large stone walls almost closing in on him, the cold would make a normal man's teeth clatter. But he stand there, head held high, brave, with a stern face. His feet were leading him, he didn’t need any directions, only needed to follow his gut.

His walk ended when the doors in front of him opened, luring him inside. Old chandeliers were lighted, the flames flickering slightly in the cold wind.

“So you have come back Iwa-chan? Have you come back to kill me now?”

Iwaizumi stilled, staring at the figure next to the window. Shadows was swallowing him, but he could feel his piercing eyes, his piercing blood red eyes.

“No Tooru, I have come to save you.”

 

Oikawas laughter echoed against the walls, surrounding both of them. The laugh was cold, pitiful. Iwaizumi stayed at his place, waiting for Oikawa to come closer, which he soon did. The chandeliers casting long shadows against his pale complexion, all wrapped up in black with shining white boots. His horns curved beautifully from his dark brown hair. 

“We both know Iwa… That I can’t be saved. I’ve already sold my soul. There is no turning back, if you won’t join me, then you are my enemy.”

“You were great before… You were the grand king, loved by everyone.”

“I don’t want to be loved, I want to be respected.”

Iwaizumi draw his sword, meeting Oikawas black blade from his sudden attack. Iwaizumi had been there, before darkness crept into his soul and made him mad. He wanted his best friend back, his companion, his king and his lover. As their fight carried on, Iwaizumi soon was to realize, that this could not end any other way. He kicked the demon roughly before his sword pierced his chest, not stopping until Oikawa slowly was sliding down to the floor. He had expected screams, anything other than what he saw. The demon king sighed before making a gurgling sound, blood welling up from his mouth. But he smiled. His eyes captured Iwaizumis gaze, slowly rising his hand to touch his hair.

“Thank you Hajime… Thank you for letting me free.”

Oikawa whispered, coughing up more blood. Iwaizumi touched his cheek, letting out a strangled sob, resting his head on his bloody chest.

“It didn’t have to end like this Tooru, we… We could…. Anything…”

His words came out almost choked, body trembling when he slowly felt life leaving Oikawas body. He was not ready for this.

“Oh dear Hajime… It did. I have to go, but my love to you will always stay.”

With a last sigh, his head lolled back and breathing stopped. Iwaizumi let out a cry of anguish, holding his lifeless body in his arms, his heart feeling liked being ripped apart. He was not ready, he would never been ready for this pain. For this loss. But now, the kingdom could once more flourish and be alive.

 

Days became weeks, weeks became years and once more the kingdom was alive. Iwaizumi was their hero, their savior and he stayed with the other humans, helping to rebuild their kingdom. Soon a new king was to be crowned, a young and calm man called Yahaba, with his feisty royal knight Kyoutani next to him. Iwaizumi was at the coronation, even though sadness still ripped through him, remembering him that this had once been Oikawa and himself. The king and his royal knight. The nightmares still haunted him, Oikawa screaming at him, why couldn’t he save him, why did he leave.

One early morning he woke up, drenched in sweat after the nightmare, as many other nights, stalling out of his bed. He splashed some water in his face before leaving his chamber, he needed air and his feet lead him to the royal garden. No one was up just yet, leaving the castle in silence. Iwaizumi sat down at one of the benches, eyes facing the pink- and orange-coloured sunrise.

“Beautiful morning, isn’t it?”

Iwaizumi almost jumped, startled, before facing their new king. Yahaba had his simple clothes, no royal robes this morning, and smiled gently.

“I hope I didn’t scare you too much Iwaizumi-san.”

“No your grace, not at all.”

“I hope you don’t mind some company.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, avoiding eye contact with his king. Yahaba sat down next to him, was also facing the sunrise with closed eyes, clearly enjoying the warmth spreading over his face. This was the coldest moment of the day, just when sun was rising, but the sunrays still warmed. 

“I know you still have nightmares Iwaizumi-san, I hope you one day will find more peace of mind.”

Iwaizumi smiled sadly, but simply nodded. He could still feel something in Yahabas presence, that he wanted something, had something to say.

“What do you want to ask, your grace?”

Yahaba chuckled slightly, getting caught red-handed, but relaxed a bit more.

“I know you worry about the past and that it would be repeating itself.”

Iwaizumi tensed once more, looking at the other man.

“But you don’t have to worry. I’m not Oikawa-san… I won’t do the same mistake.”

Iwaizumi smiled slightly, his eyes following Yahaba as he rose from his seat, relaxing just a bit. He felt Yahabas hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly before releasing him.

“I will succeed this time.”

Iwaizumi saw the glint of red in his eyes before Yahaba walked away, back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at tumblr: shikisaivivid.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and kudos is always appreciated!


End file.
